Pastel
by Enkelii chan
Summary: .."¡Pastel! A todos les gusta el pastel! Y los hacen con capas!" "NOOO, ya cállate irritante mini-bestia de carga. Los UCHIHAS, NO SON pasteles Naruto" … "¿Qué tal un helado napolitano? A todos les gusta, ¡Los pasteles Molan!" / 1. SasukexSakura


Hola! =)

Me gusta hacer pasteles, de todo tipo. Y se me da muy bien. Ah, si no has leído el final del manga… pues, te voy a medio super spoilear. :p Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Pastel de Terciopelo Rosa<strong>

**SakuraxSasuke**

**Romance/Parody.**

**By. Enkelii Chan.**

**.**

Parecía otro 23 de julio normal, un día de trabajo del hospital seguido por una merecida taza de té caliente en la casa. Nada mejor para bajar el estrés de la mejor ninja médico de la aldea. Sarada no tardaría demasiado en llegar a casa de la escuela. Eso, si no decidía seguir a Bolt… otra vez.

Sakura, después de todo no iba a echar años de duro trabajo a la basura, no por nada era requerida en cualquier momento dentro del hospital de Konoha, pero siempre podía descansar un poco en casa, hacer un poco de limpieza y cocinar un poco…

Fijó la vista en el calendario, 23 de Julio…

Se sonrió ensoñada pensando en que esa noche Sasuke llegaría temprano a casa, o al menos eso esperaban todos, los rumores del hospital en la mañana hablaban de haberlo visto en el cementerio de la aldea mirando la tumba de su hermano, pero claro, apenas alguien intentó saludarlo, él desapareció.

— Estoy en casa. — anunció la pequeña Sarada cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

_¡PUUUUUM!_

Sakura obtuvo como respuesta un gritó de su hija seguido por el sonido de varias cajas cayendo en el suelo.

— ¡SARADA! — Y corrió al encuentro con su hija, ésta yacía en el suelo de la entrada acomodándose los lentes para poder enfocar su vista, a su alrededor había muchas cajas grandes que al parecer había traído ella sola hasta la casa. Cajas grandes y coloridas con… ¿Moños? — ¿Qué es todo esto? — dijo Sakura ayudando a su hija a levantarse.

—… Regalos, — dijo la pequeña Uchiha — a nadie se le olvidó que día es hoy. O al menos, no a los Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, a los Aburame, a los Inuzuka… a…

— Está bien, ya entendí. Me los hubieran mandado a mí.

Después de ordenar las cajas en la mesa principal de la casa, Sarada y Sakura se sentaron a comer pacíficamente.

— ¿Crees que llegué temprano?— dijo Sarada jugando con su comida.

— Son las 2 de la tarde, sabes que siempre llega al anochecer… — refiriéndose a su padre, porque claro era 23 de julio, era el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

— Quería… tu sabes mamá. — La pelirrosa alzó los ojos con curiosidad, su hija tenía esa extraña manía de que no quería decir las cosas que la apenaban directamente. — Hacerle un regalo…

— Te tengo cubierta — sonrió la feliz madre ninja. Luego se levantó de la mesa y corrió a la cocina. Sacó una gran bolsa de la alacena y regresó con su hija. — A tu padre no le encantan los dulces, pero hay un pastel que es su favorito. Y no se negará a comer… Y menos si tú se lo preparas.

.

.

El cabello de Sarada estaba lleno de harina, más que negro parecía gris y anciano, los lentes pegajosos por todo el azúcar que tenía en la cara y las manos sucias y llenas de mezcla de pastel… Rosa.

— ¿Rosa?

— ¿Qué tiene? A tu padre le encanta este pastel.

Y aunque sonará raro que Sasuke Uchiha comiera pastel, era verdad.

— Este pastel jamás lo había escuchado. — declaró Sarada sacudiéndose un poco el cabello.

Al fin, después de casi dos horas, madre e hija consiguieron hacer el pan, el relleno y la cobertura del pastel de cumpleaños para el hombre de la casa.

— Es una muy vieja receta… la inventó tu abuelo.

— ¿Y cómo averiguaste que a mi papá le gusta el pastel? — Sarada se quitó los lentes y se dirigió a lavarlos para poder observar bien la cocina. Sakura también estaba llena de harina, desde el cabello hasta los pies. Tanta limpieza no sirvió de nada ese día.

— Pues… es una larga historia. — sonrió la pelirrosa cruzando los brazos.

.

.

.

_Cuando yo era una niña, una pequeña niña frentona con una obsesión ciega por tu padre, veía como cada cumpleaños, otras chicas no le regalaban nada a Sasuke que no fueran dulces. Todo el mundo le daba chocolates en forma de corazón, cartas perfumadas con una paleta, dibujos de amor con más dulces… Y bueno, a Sasuke simplemente no le gustaban los dulces. Era muy melindroso… Teníamos como 6 años, o menos, su familia aún vivía unida, veías a Itachi a veces en la entrada de la puerta esperando a Sasuke y a Mikoto platicando con otras madres en las juntas de padres._

_Yo antes era muy tímida, no tenía mucho de haber conocido a Ino, cuando me animé a hacerle un pequeño presente a Sasuke. Sabía que no le gustaban los dulces, pero tenía que arriesgarme. _

_Así que fui a muchas dulcerías en compañía de mi papá, para "inspirarme" según él, para que tuviera idea de que hacer. En fin, no encontramos nada que me encantara, el único pastel que me gustó fue uno que se llamaba Terciopelo Rojo, pero la receta era horriblemente complicada. Así que volvimos a casa, y el sacó un maravilloso libro de recetas de cocina que tenía guardado y me dio algunas instrucciones para hacer un pastel de: Vainilla Francesa con mermelada de fresa._

_En realidad, era una receta alterada que el construyó, por que como sabes, el cabello rosa lo saqué de él, y en una obsesión, quería hacer un pastel del color de cada cabello que hay en la tierra. Empezando por el suyo._

_Es un pastel sencillo, con bizcocho de vainilla francesa, harina, huevos, una lata de leche condensada (que le da el sabor que simplemente… ¡SHANAROOOOO!), raspadura de vainas de vainilla en conserva. Esas están en cualquier tienda de dulces. Y se mezcla con la mermelada de fresa._

_El pastel se vuelve ligeramente rosado. Pero yo… maravillada por la idea de tener un pastel del color de mi cabello pues…_

_Le puse colorante rosa. _

_Hasta que la harina parecía mi cabello hecho puré._

_Claro, yo no era una experta en cocina. Aún recuerdo como llegó mi mamá corriendo a la casa cuando vio que salía humo por la ventana._

— _¡SAKURA! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_

_Y luego me jaló del brazo, y de un solo golpe abrió un garrafón de agua y se lo vació encima al horno… _

_El primer intento del pastel se quemó y luego se mojó._

_Y mi mamá reprendió a mi papá por abandonarme en la cocina cuando yo no sabía usar el horno. _

_Luego, intenté hacerlo en el horno de microondas. Esa misma noche._

— _¿Qué es eso que huele a quemado?— dijo mi papá desde su cuarto, y entonces bajaron corriendo mi papá y mi mamá, a la cocina. Llegaron justo en el momento en el que corrí lejos del microondas por que el pan crecía, y crecía… y no paraba de crecer, La mezcla se desparramó del recipiente para pastel hasta que cubrió por completo el microondas y luego…_

_Explotó._

_Primero sonó el microondas lanzando una alarma de peligro, y luego chilló y tronó. Y murió._

_Cinco segundos más tarde, la puerta del microondas se abrió debido a la presión de la masa intentando escapar y se derramó por el suelo de la cocina._

.

.

.

Sarada miraba a su mamá con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Su siempre perfecta mamá destruyendo la cocina a los 6 años. Con un poco de nerviosismo se asomó al horno para vigilar que el pastel no se derramara por todos lados fuera del molde. Pero para su sorpresa el pastel se había esponjado solo hasta el borde del molde y lucía perfecto.

— Ya huele bastante bien, ¿No crees?

— Si, — aun con algo de miedo olfateo ligeramente la cocina, el aroma era suave y esponjoso (¿), era un pan perfecto y muy rico, en pocas palabras. O así lo describía la nariz de Sarada.

— Bien, vamos a ver como lo decoraremos.

.

A eso de las 7 de la noche, a puerta de la ahora familia Uchiha se abrió.

— ¡La fiesta aún no termina Sasuke-teme!

— ¿Naruto? — Sakura se asomó al recibidor de su casa, y encontró a su marido luchando por recuperar su pie. El hokage estaba jalando a Sasuke por el pie para evitar que entrara a su casa. Atrás podía ver a un hastiado Kakashi cuidando a Bolt.

— Oe, ya estuve con ustedes todo el día.— decía Sasuke intentando librarse de Naruto por la fuerza.

— Es tu cumpleaños tienes que disfrutar dattebanee

"_Esos dos no van a cambiar nunca… "_pensó Sakura haciendo una mueca de desaprobación. Sarada miraba con el ceño fruncido como Bolt se asomaba poco a poco a la casa para investigar.

— Ya dejen de pelear, Naruto, Sasuke — interrumpió Sakura a los dos apartándolos con su ya sabida súper fuerza. Como toda una dama, se acercó y le propinó un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza, por inercia el rubio soltó a Sasuke y este cayó de espaldas por el esfuerzo que seguía haciendo.

Vaya hombres, casados, con hijos, los ninjas más poderosos en las 5 naciones ninjas. Y peleando como niñitos.

Todo un espectáculo.

— Si ya dejaron de pelear, pueden pasar a tomar algo con todos nosotros. — declaró Sakura haciéndole señales a Bolt y a Kakashi que seguían afuera de alguna manera.

.

A regañadientes, todos entraron a la casa de los Uchiha, Bolt parecía encantado con la idea de comer pastel. Aunque a Sarada no le parecía del todo una buena idea, buscó la manera de terminar sentada junto a él y empezar a platicar.

Cuando llegó finalmente el pastel, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, todo el mundo sabía de su aborrecimiento por las cosas dulces. ¿Por qué entonces su esposa había conseguido un pastel?

— Feliz Cumpleaños papá — dijo Sarada pasando –por encima- de Bolt, y abrazando a su padre. Naruto y los demás no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que conmoverse por la escena, el señor del Sharingan eterno abrazando a su hija.

— Conmovedor equipo 7 — dijo Sakura— Ahora comamos. Sarada y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en la cocina haciendo todo esto.

Sasuke, silencioso como siempre, serio como en cualquier ocasión miró a su esposa y a su cabello rosado. Luego miró a su hija con los ojos tan negro como los de él. Y después se quedó mirando el pastel, su cobertura era blanca como las nubes, no tenía ninguna letra, solo crema batida encima. Con un poco de duda tomó el cuchillo y cortó la primera rebanada mientras todos aplaudían el momento.

Y cuando sirvió en el plato esa primera rebanada sonrió. Tenía mucho tiempo de no ver un pastel como ese, rio por lo bajo abrazando aún más a su hija y le dijo:

— Gracias, a las dos — miró a Sakura. Recordando la historia de por qué ese era su pastel favorito…

.

.

_._

_La noche que explotó el microondas, la señora Haruno supo que su hija no se iba a detener por nada en el mundo para conseguir ese pastel. Así que, mando a su esposo a la tienda más cercana por todo lo necesario para el pastel y le indico a su hija, todos y cada uno de los pasos para hacerlo._

_Paso por paso para encender el horno y aprender a hacer el decorado. No dejó ni una sola cosa fuera de su lugar, y no dejó que ni Sakura ni su esposo se fueran a dormir hasta que el pastel estuvo listo para la entrega._

— _Solo una cosa más hija. — dijo Mebuki. —Mañana no tienes escuela, ¿Cómo se lo vas a entregar?_

_._

_Al día siguiente toda la aldea vio como Mebuki y Sakura Haruno caminaban con una enorme caja hacia el Clan Uchiha, los demás Uchihas saludaron alegres a la pequeña Sakura que llevaba un presente para el hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Al parecer les daba ternura el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes de la pequeña niña que cargaba una cajota._

_Por qué claro, Sakura había hecho el pastel, entonces Sakura lo iba a entregar._

— _Si, ¿A quién busca? — Quien abrió la puerta de la casa Uchiha. Fue el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi._

— _Hola Itachi, ¿Me recuerdas? Soy…_

— _Mebuki Haruno, perdone — sonrió Itachi — Mis padres no se encuentran, están atendiendo un asunto importante del clan._

— _Ah, no te preocupes, de hecho estamos buscando a Sasuke.— Itachi se sorprendió un poco de escuchar el nombre de su hermanito. Dirigió la mirada a la pequeña pelirrosa que muy apenada se puso la caja enfrente de la cara para que no vieran que se había puesto roja como un tomate._

— _Ya veo — rio Itachi — es un regalo para Sasuke— Y como llamado por brujería, el pequeño Sasuke llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano._

— _¡Nii-san! ¿Quién llegó?_

— _¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó Sakura en cuanto lo vio. Itachi se rio ante el gesto que tenía la pequeña niña con su hermano, y tras unas breves palabras y felicitaciones, Itachi y Sasuke llevaron el pastel hasta su cocina despidiéndose de las Haruno._

— _Vamos a partir tu pastel Sasuke — dijo Itachi, — mamá no va a llegar temprano hoy, así que podemos saltarnos la comida y mejor comer el postre._

— _De acuerdo._

_Y en cuanto partieron el pastel ambos hicieron una cara de gran sorpresa. El pan era ¿Rosa?_

— _El cabello de tu amiga era rosa… _

— _Pruébalo tu primero nii-san — dijo el pequeño Sasuke temeroso de ver un pastel de color._

_._

_._

_._

_Al siguiente día de clases después de ese suceso. Mebuki fue a dejar a Sakura a la escuela más temprano de lo normal. Y se encontraron con Itachi que iba camino a los cuarteles ANBU para continuar su trabajo._

— _¡Haruno-san!¡Sakura-chan! — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Uchiha. — Me alegra mucho encontrarlas. Quería agradecerles por el pastel de cumpleaños de Sasuke. Mi hermano se comió casi la mitad del pastel el solo._

_A Sakura le brillaron los ojos por el halago. A su querido Sasuke le había gustado SU pastel. ¿Podía pedir algo más?_

— _¿Enserio le gustó?_

— _Estaba delicioso Sakura, gracias_

_._

_._

_Y ese mismo día Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, causando la envidia de todas las demás chicas en el salón. Para agradecer en persona por el delicioso pastel de color rosa._

— _De nada, Sasuke-kun… _

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_TADA!_

_Hola. Este no es el Fin =) Este fic va a ser una Serie de One-shots. En el que el tema principal va a ser… Un pastel =) o algún otro postre._

_Es el primer SasukexSakura que hago… oficial. Y es que andaba ya planeándolo desde hace meses, y no me gustaba y entonces llegaron Bolt y Sarada =) y ya, lo terminé._

_No siempre van a ser Sasuke y Sakura, la idea es ir cambiando en cada capitulo a otros personajes y sus… aventuras haciendo pasteles. Y claro, otros pasteles =)_

_Espero que les haya gustado xD Y nos vemos en el siguiente (¿)_

_Reviews?_

_._

_Saludos =)_

_Enkelii Chan._


End file.
